


No More Waiting

by padaleckifantrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padaleckifantrash/pseuds/padaleckifantrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wanted to wait but Sam was making it really hard for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alcohol induced drabble. I hope you guys like it!

Sam’s got his foal legs wrapped tight around Dean’s muscular abdomen, whore red lips suckling on his big brother’s thumb, teeth gently grazing the skin.

“God, Sammy… Look so good,” Dean grunts, continuing his slow thrusts into his sixteen-year-old sibling. He wanted to wait until Sam was eighteen but he couldn’t possibly wait any longer when he walked into the motel room, throat going dry from his kid brother fingering himself with panties around his elevated ankles, blush and lipstick adorning his clear, tanned features.

“Only for you, De. Wanted this f-for so long,” Sam purrs around the digit, innocent eyes gazing reverently up at Dean. His hand’s working up and down his growing cock–kid’s hung despite being sixteen and he still had more growing to do as well. His velvet sin tightens around Dean’s pulsating dick, knowing it would drive him over the edge. Dean growls as he floods Sam’s should-be pure hole with his warm cream, the feeling making Sam come, white laces layering his sweating chest. Their love-making was slow, sensual, and Dean isn’t going to regret not waiting when he hears Sam whimper a small ‘I love you’ as he comes down from his orgasm.


End file.
